


The Doctor Stole My Sandwiches

by Evilawyer



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 08:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/537599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evilawyer/pseuds/Evilawyer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's sandwiches are safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Doctor Stole My Sandwiches

**Author's Note:**

> Time Frame: During _Frontier in Space_

The Master stared through the cell bars at the crumb-filled plate on the table. “Tell me, Doctor. How is it that Miss Grant is such a petite thing when all the evidence suggests that she eats like a horse?”

“Hey! I didn't eat those,” Jo protested indignantly. “The Doctor...”

“Now, Jo,” the Doctor quickly admonished. “I don't think we should give the Master any further information. He'll only use it against us.”

The Master sighed. “I'll make sure to bring you cucumber sandwiches next time, my dear Miss Grant. The Doctor hates cucumber sandwiches.”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "gluttony" at best_enemies.livejournal.com.


End file.
